A Lesson In Loving
by Rhiana Rae
Summary: A woman is held captive, the threat of death all that stands between her and her father's legacy. A split-second decision and deadly crash seem to be her only salvation, until she wakes up to a world she's never known...and a love she'll never forget...
1. Default Chapter

A Lesson In Loving…  
  
  
  
By Rhiana Larsen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care what you do to me, Blake. You'll have to kill me, because I'll never sign that for you. Never!" the young woman screamed, trying in vain to get out of the moving vehicle. They were speeding along a deserted road, the driver turning a blind eye to the events in the back seat. Frantically she glanced back and forth out the windows. On her side a rushing river flowed by, she didn't know which one it was. On the driver's side of the car was nothing but the other lane of traffic, which did not guarantee escape. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Blake had drugged her back in her house, but she had no idea how long ago that had been. Only a few moments ago she'd woken up, and begun fighting to get away from the madman who'd kidnapped her.  
  
Blake Anderson was crazy. How had she been so blind to that for so long? All the time he'd dated her, it had been because he wanted her father's foundation. His money, his life's work. Her stomach threatened to empty itself and she focused more on the matter at hand.  
  
"You will sign that contract, Miss Blackwood. Or I will be forced to make you see my way of thinking." Still struggling with her, her wrists pinned above her head, a well-aimed knee to the groin sent him reeling into the front seat of the four-door sedan. Howling, he fell across the driver, who lost control of the steering wheel. She screamed, and her last vision before the world went black was of the river rushing up to meet the car with a violent impact.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Welcome, child…*  
  
  
  
Sputtering, she opened her eyes, trying to remember not to breathe. Whose voice had that been? She looked around and met eyes…staring and cold, she knew in that instant that the driver was dead. Choking, she fought her way to the surface, breaking it with a soul-wrenching scream. She slung her hair from her face, terrified, and tried to locate the shore.  
  
There, not thirty feet from where they'd gone into the water. Thank God. Heartened, she swam with sure strokes, consciously fighting off the shock that threatened her along with the breathtaking coldness of the water. Huffing and puffing, and soaked to the skin, she climbed out and onto the bank, where she knelt down and snaked her arms around herself to conserve her warmth.  
  
A chilling thought came to her. Blake hadn't been in the car, either. He'd left her there to die. Her heart hardened even more than she thought possible towards the conniving, murdering sonofabitch. He would pay for this.  
  
But not if she died of hypothermia, she reasoned. She had to find a place to make shelter, and build a fire so that she could get herself warm.  
  
Standing up, she gazed around, shocked. Trees lined her in all directions, beautiful and golden in the filtering sunlight. Had she not been so frozen their beauty would have awed her. As it was, she had not climbed from the river in the same area where they'd gone in. Evergreen firs, and dark green grass had surrounded that place. Here there were the golden trees, and tall swampy-looking grasses.  
  
What in the world was going on here?  
  
Ignoring her present discomfort, she called on all the training she'd received, and moved nearer to the tree line. A snaking feeling up the curve of her spine told her that she was being watched. It didn't matter. If she didn't reach shelter and build a fire soon she wouldn't be alive long enough for them to harm her.  
  
Stealthily as possible she moved through the trees, now certain that she was being followed. Her keen hearing picked up the sound of feather light footsteps, swifter than those of a doe, and picked up her pace. When the sound of footsteps quickened, she began to panic. What if it was Blake? Surely he was armed, as it was obvious he did not go anywhere without his trusty Ruger semi-auto nine millimeter.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she had no weapons now. He'd stripped them from her when he'd caught her in her apartment, and she had no intention of going back to check the car out.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. But she hadn't woken up IN a car…  
  
Suddenly, strong arms snaked around her, one across her arms and the other over her mouth. "What is your business here, mortal?" an angry voice demanded. She became angry, and fear gave her added strength. Grabbing the arm over her mouth, she bent at the waist, sending her attacker flying over her head and onto the ground, face first. She turned to run-  
  
And stared at a sword pointed clean at the base of her throat. Her eyes widened and she swallowed convulsively, feeling a sharp sting as the blade slightly hit its mark. This man was tall, big, and serious-looking, his long blonde hair the only thing detracting from his fierce countenance. Yet she looked past that and spoke through her fear.  
  
"My name is Kitlin Blackwood." Thinking better of mentioning the car wreck, she added. "I was drugged, and I woke up nearly drowned in that river. I simply wish to find shelter and build a fire. I mean you no harm," she said, hoping they could understand her through the chattering of her teeth.  
  
Still the sword tip at her throat did not waver. The man before her appeared not to have heard a word she'd said.  
  
"It is alright, Nandirion," a voice said from behind her. "The Lady has spoken to me of this woman. Turn around," he ordered, his voice arrogant and commanding. Tamping down the urge to defy him for spite, she turned around to see another tall blonde man. He dusted off his elegant white robes, and she once again wondered where on God's green earth she was.  
  
"You will come with me to see the Lady. She is expecting you. But first," he said, viewing her garb with disdain, "you will bathe and change your clothing."  
  
Kit looked down at her clothes. She wore khaki combat pants and a tight fitting long-sleeved turtleneck tucked in. What was so wrong with that?  
  
Still, she nodded, and swallowed again. "Thank you," she said softly, and the blonde man looked at her in surprise. "You are welcome. Now come," he said, and started off into the trees. Shivering, she did her best to keep up with him, but eventually the cold began to seep into her bones even more, and her feet felt like lead. When she stumbled on a root, a strong arm shot out and caught her in time.  
  
Haldir cursed himself. Of course she'd be frozen. The River Anduin was freezing this time of the year, and she'd been completely submerged in its icy waters. He looked at her and nodded as if coming to a decision. "Sit," he said quietly, indicating a large flat stone, while the other Guardsmen disappeared into the trees.  
  
Kit stood for a moment, unsure whether or not to trust this man, then complied. She didn't know where the others had gone, for they had seemed to vanish into the trees. Not a sound came from the branches above, and the activity in the forest was normal.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked softly, seeking his eyes. She caught them, and their gazes locked in an intimate embrace. She could almost feel him touching the inside of her mind, for feather light caresses in her subconscious eased her discomfort, and the pain in her feet eased. Still she did not waver her gaze from his cobalt eyes. They were stormy, like the sea, and she could see the line of his nose, the way it added to his arrogant appearance. This man was very certain of himself, of that she could be sure.  
  
Suddenly, the soothing feeling slipped lower into her mind, easing aches she had not even known were there. They calmed her mind, made her forget the danger she'd been in. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her breathing softened and slowed of its own accord. Still the man's blue gaze did not stir. They were deep pools, and she found herself drowning in them.  
  
Haldir gently took his hands from the sides of her face. While only intending to ease her pain, he'd seen much more than he could fully comprehend. Snatches of her memories were what he'd seen, for that was the only explanation. Most Men in Middle-earth had solid minds that were not worth trying to reach. But this young woman's had been so open that he'd accidentally slipped inside.  
  
He'd seen her terrified, struggling against a man in the back of some sort of transportation, almost like an enclosed cart. Then he'd seen a river rushing up to his vision, saw the young woman staring at the face of a dead man before kicking her way to the surface of the water. It was apparent that she was not from this place, though he wasn't certain how that was possible.  
  
As he watched her lids flutter shut he stood and bent to scoop her into his arms. She flinched away, and he arched an eyebrow in surprise. Had the man in her memories hurt her in some way? "I do not wish to harm you. Come," he said. "I will carry you to safety. You may trust me," he said, though he had some difficulty with the words. Trust was not something people took seriously. Not anymore.  
  
Kitlin shook her head sleepily. "No, thank you…I can walk…" she said, then swayed forward, sound asleep. Haldir caught her and lifted her into his arms, surprised at the firmness of her body. Most women were soft and feminine and, while this young woman was certainly feminine, she most certainly was not soft. There was a certain softness to her frame, to be certain. Her breasts pushing against his left arm, her head pillowed on his shoulder, she felt very, very feminine to him just then. He contemplated putting her down and having her walk on her own, but that wouldn't do. And, if he were honest with himself, he would admit that instantly he'd felt something from this woman.  
  
But then, he didn't feel like being honest…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Carrying the woman slowed him down a bit, and it took the better part of half an hour to reach the well-guarded city. The sun was beginning its descent and soon the light of many torches would light the wood. Warmth still hung in the air, and its balmy essence covered Haldir's skin like a soft blanket.  
  
Nindur, another of the Lady's Guard, met him just before the living quarters. Brief directions were given as to where the woman would stay. She was to eat, bathe, and take her rest, then go to meet with Galadriel. Haldir was to be present as well, but that was only customary.  
  
The room for Kitlin was on the forest floor, though he didn't understand why she was being given an actual room, instead of a simple place to sleep outside like most other guests. Perhaps Galadriel had seen something in her mirror, something important…  
  
It was none of his business. Once he deposited the woman in her room, she would no longer be his concern.  
  
Then why did he feel so reluctant as he approached the door to her room? He rapped slightly, but there was no answer. Strange, he thought as he stepped inside. It seemed there were no handmaidens about to help the poor girl in his arms.  
  
She needed to get out of her wet garments. Already a constant shiver had taken hold of her, and there was a slight bluing to her lips, despite the healing he'd given her earlier. Perhaps her body did not take as easily as most.  
  
Uncertain of what to do about her, he realized he had no choice but to help her into the bath himself. It was no difficult task, but he cursed his hands for shaking as he gingerly began to rid the girl of her heavily drenched, and ice cold, clothing.  
  
First he slipped the dark tunic over her head. It was made of strange cloth, not leather, and it gave when he tugged on it. Interesting. Beneath that was some kind of half-corset or a smaller tunic. There were metal clasps in the back that tried his patience. After five straight minutes of fumbling with the blasted things, he sliced the material clean through and tossed the fabric onto the floor, out of sight and out of mind.  
  
He tried in vain not to glance at the perfection of her skin, but could not keep his eye from straying to her pale flesh. Her breasts were beautiful, but he quickly turned his attention back to his work. He was one of the Lady's Guards, not a poor bastard at some dirty Inn. He knew how to be a gentleman, and he was not being one now.  
  
Efficiently, he removed her strangely loose-fitting leggings, again marveling at the soft material with which they were made. Beneath them he encountered more undergarments, this time in the form of some silky material, small and delicate. At this he gave up and, wrapping a large bathing sheet about her, proceeded into the bathing room. There, a hot pool of water waited, steam emanating from the hidden spring. Gently and slowly, he lowered her down inch by inch, letting her body adjust to the heat of the pool. A flush climbed her skin and found its way to her cheeks, and he found that it matched the slow boiling of his Elvish blood.  
  
Haldir jerked his gaze away from her lovely form, cutting off his thoughts. Despite that, he could not cut off the feelings in his body, and cursed his rampaging lusts. There was something else there as well, something he could not identify, but he was not altogether sure he wished to. This woman was dangerous, he realized. Perhaps not to the Lorien, the Lady, or the people, but to his heart.  
  
A soft sigh emanated from the sleeping woman behind him, and he turned around, his body betraying his will, and prayed that she would not open her eyes. As her lashes fluttered sleepily, he turned to leave her.  
  
"Wait," she said softly. He stopped but did not turn around. "Please…I don't know who you are, but…" She sighed again, and this time he caught a heart-tugging sadness within that made him ache for her. "Thank you for saving me. You saved my life."  
  
Haldir's skin tingled as her words brushed over him. "It is my duty to serve and protect the Lady. I obey her requests. It is my duty," he repeated.  
  
Kit laid studied the back of the man before her intently. There was tension in his upper back and his shoulders were tense. "I, too, am to serve and protect," she said wistfully. "Please. Where is the highway?" she asked. At last the man turned, and she was taken aback at the stark beauty of his face. He looked as one of the Gods, a blonde Adonis waiting to be worshiped by his followers.  
  
They locked eyes again, and this time he saw exactly what she was thinking. He could not help but be satisfied that he affected her in the same way she had affected him. Fair was fair. "The only road is that which runs by the river," he said in his same arrogant tone. Yet this time there was a softness to it that did not seem offensive or rude to her. "Thank you. I must get home," she said, her body relaxing in the heated water.  
  
Haldir shook his head. "First you must ease your body. Food will be brought for you, along with clothing to replace what you have lost. Then you will see the Lady. I will come for you when you are ready," he said, and turned to leave.  
  
Kit called to him, and he stopped. "But…I don't know your name," she said lamely, feeling ten times a fool in front of this gorgeous man.  
  
It surprised her even more when he winked at her before closing the door. "Haldir," he said, and closed the door on her confused face.  
  
Alone now, she sank back into the pool, allowing the tiny bubbles to massage her skin. Her bones didn't ache as fiercely as they had before, and her headache was even a little better. The cold water had triggered a severe migraine, for which she'd been thankful she'd passed out.  
  
Haldir. What a strange name for a man. And his manner of dress, the length of his hair… Well, she supposed that wasn't so strange a thing. But she hadn't noticed any sign of modern civilization. How long had she floated in that river? And if she had been underwater for the duration, surely she would be drowned in the time it would have taken to get here. Something was very wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on just what. This was a very different place from the one she had come from.  
  
Perhaps she was in Amish country. That thought got discarded as soon as it entered her mind. Amish county? In the middle of Oregon? Not likely. Then, where else could she be? The man- Haldir- had gotten a strange look on his face when she'd mentioned the highway. Surely they must know what a highway is! And what of the car? She certainly had not been inside it when she'd woken. Even that would not have been so strange, but why would the dead body of the driver be in the same vicinity as well? And what had happened to Blake? He was either dead or, she shivered, still alive and looking for vengeance for what she'd done.  
  
Sorrowfully, she leaned her head back against the smooth stone of the pool and closed her eyes. He would kill her now, if he got the chance. It was just as well that he'd have a tough go of it with her, she decided. Her training far surpassed his, and he knew it. So he would try to be sneaky. She could cope with that.  
  
At twenty-nine years old, Kit Blackwood was, alone, a deadly weapon. Years and years of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training had done wonders for her physique as well as her self-confidence. Add into that several years of firearms training, knife throwing and fighting, as well as all her father's survival skills and tracking in the field, and you had yourself a real live Tomb Raider.  
  
Back at the business her good friend Jack Patton used to call her Lara, after Lara Croft, the video game heroine that was so popular. Kit had never played the game, but she knew who the girl was, and it made her laugh. She had always responded by telling Jack that her breasts would never be that large, and if they were, she'd never be able to get into the places required for her job. She also saw fit to point out that if Lara Croft were truly proportioned in life as she was in the game, she would not be physically able to execute the rolling jumps and spins that Kit herself had little trouble with.  
  
Upon saying this, Jack usually told her to shut up and get back to work.  
  
She smiled to herself in the tub, and thought more about the man who had brought her here. Now there was a handsome guy. She reckoned him to be around six-foot five, and closer to two hundred pounds of solid, whipcord muscle. His face was handsome enough to have her breathless and nervous as a sixteen-year-old virgin in thirty seconds. All in all, he was devastating to her senses, and that made him dangerous.  
  
If she planned on escaping Blake's clutches alive, she needed all her senses functioning at one hundred and twenty percent. The man may not be as good as she was, but he didn't play by the rules. He would shoot her in the back at a hundred yards if he got the chance, and that made her hate him even more.  
  
Not more than a week ago had she begun suspecting his intentions. At first, he'd given a stellar performance at being her good friend, there for her in the months after her father was killed. Then, he'd ingratiated himself enough to be considered a romantic interest. Shortly after that, he'd begun to lose patience. He'd tried convincing her to sign over the company to a high-dollar business that specialized in antiquities. Her father's business had not only been that, but it had also been a top-secret courier service for hush-hush military missions. For twenty years he'd given nothing but perfect and trusted business to hundreds of operations, which had resulted in the saving of millions of lives.  
  
Only last week had she found out that Blake Anderson was the head honcho of Double Star Exports, the company he'd been so zealous in convincing her to sign over to. When she'd called him over to her apartment earlier that day it had been to confront him about it. Then two goons had emerged from nowhere and held her while he'd injected a serum into her veins. The last thing she remembered was waking up in the back of that sedan, and the rest was history.  
  
Eventually, she would have to find her way back to her life, but for now she knew she was safe. Though she was not so certain about this 'Lady' Haldir kept talking about, she trusted him, and that was enough. Of course, her instincts had been clouded before, she thought bitterly. Still, she had no choice.  
  
After washing off the residue of the river water she climbed from the hot pool, quickly rewrapping herself in the large bath sheet. Padding barefoot through the doorway and into the next room she spied a beautiful gown on the bed, along with a pair of silky soft slippers. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but be a bit baffled as to where she was.  
  
It took her a few minutes to dry herself, especially when it came to her hair. Long, dark, thick, and curly, she had never found a way to manage it to her liking. Most of the time she pulled it back into a no-nonsense pony tail, to keep it from her face. But she had no hair bands, and therefore had no choice but to leave it down. There was a beautifully crafted silver comb on the table by the bed, and she marveled at it. If she hadn't been so uncertain of where she was, she would have sworn it was an antique, but the silver was new and polished, and the grooves were still deep, not worn. This was new.  
  
Gently, she untangled her voluminous mane bit by bit until it was satisfactory, and went about slipping into the gown. It was truly a work of art, and she handled the material delicately. There were several laces in the back that gave her trouble, but eventually she managed to get them tightened  
  
The bodice clung to her, thick and soft against her skin. The color was a beautiful creamy white, and intricate designs had been woven all through the material. This was no ordinary Macy's dress, she thought, and then laughed at herself. These people had probably never even heard of Macy's. Good Lord.  
  
She stepped into the slippers and nearly sighed at how comfortable they were. She felt as though she were bathed in satin, and did a little pirouette before a long mirror tucked into one corner of the room. Happily, she let loose with a little laugh that floated out the windows to the railing where, unbeknownst to her, Haldir sat waiting.  
  
Haldir had heard the young woman in there dressing, his keen hearing picking up each movement. When her laughter floated out to him on the breeze, it caressed his skin like a lover's kiss, and he jumped up from where he'd been perched. He rapped slightly on the door, and when it opened, he caught his breath at the lovely vision she made.  
  
Wrapped in the calming colors of Lorien, she was every bit as lovely as any Elf maiden. The hair that had been soaked and matted now flowed down the length of her back, shining in the light and begging to be touched. He kept his hands to himself, for fear of losing his mastered control.  
  
"Lady," he spoke reverently, "you are lovely as the Elanor flower. Please," he said, extending his arm to her. "I have been informed that you are to take the evening meal with the Lord and Lady."  
  
Kit's eyes widened, and not knowing what else to do, she placed her right hand upon his heavily muscled forearm, feeling instantly the sparks that shot between them. "Will you be there?" she asked without thinking, then could cheerfully died. Right there. No complaints.  
  
Unfortunately she continued to draw breath. He looked at her in surprise, and smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting in a semblance of a smile. "Yes," he said, "the Lady has requested my presence, as well."  
  
"Wonderful," she said, smiling brightly at him. What the heck? she thought. There was no reason to hide her interest in this alluring man. Perhaps he even felt the same way. And wouldn't that be exciting as well?  
  
Haldir stole sidelong glances at the lovely woman at his side. Even being this near to her had him in a semi-uncomfortable state. The feelings coursing through his blood were not gentle, nor were they gentlemanly in any aspect. And it was all HER fault. As one of Galadriel's Guard, he had seen his fair share of the female set of Men, but none so lovely as this one. She was fair in face, and strong of body. As a male he could see how her muscles gave her more shape, made the gown cling to her and define those wonderful places.  
  
Her entire body looked to be sculpted from the finest marble, as though she were a statue come to life. He shook his head. If he were going to be near her this way for any length of time he must control his thoughts, and not allow them to interfere with the fact that she was, indeed, a stranger, and that she could be dangerous.  
  
"Here we are," he said quietly, standing before the dining area. "You are to sit near the Lord and Lady. I shall sit across from you, there," he said, pointing to their seats on the dais. Galadriel and Celeborn had not yet arrived. "Come," he said, taking her arm and entering the long room.  
  
As she passed, Haldir wanted to strike those whose eyes followed her every move, even until he handed her gently into her seat and slid it up to the table. Then he glared around the room until every eye returned to its original position. The males took that look to mean that she was private property and was not to be thought after, looked at, or touched in any manner other than the gentlemanly etiquette expected from Elf Lords as himself. Even the members of his Guard were chagrined, and returned reluctantly to their previous conversations.  
  
Haldir cared not that he had no right to lay such a claim, but such was the fierce possessiveness that had already begun within him. And there was something else, though he could not give a name to it. There was a voice inside, whispering things in his fair tongue that he cared not to hear. So he pressed the voice far back into his consciousness and seated himself across from the young woman.  
  
"Tell me your name again," he asked politely. "I am afraid the circumstances were such that I did not hear it the first time." A maid came up and served them a sparkling wine in lovely crystal glasses rimmed in gold. Marveling at it, Kit picked it up and sipped it. "This wine is like drinking happiness!" she exclaimed softly, almost to herself. Never before had she tasted its equal. "I apologize," she continued. "My name is Kitlin Taylor Blackwood. My friends call me Kit." At his bemused smile, she raised an eyebrow. "It is not a name which I would choose for myself, but certain things tend to stick rather well. By the way, how do you feel?" she asked impishly, certain he knew what she spoke of. "I trust your fall did not harm you terribly?"  
  
Haldir bit back the retort his pride demanded. He would never know why he'd dropped his guard so quickly. Perhaps it had been the instant sparks, the connection he'd felt with her, that eased his vigilance. And he'd paid for it. Never before had a woman bested him, and though he felt a certain annoyance, he also felt a measure of pride that she had been so capable.  
  
"Nay, Lady, we Elves heal quite quickly. Alas, it is our pride that is the most vulnerable," he said, watching as her eyes widened.  
  
Kit was in shock. "Would you like to say that again?" she asked breathlessly. He hadn't really said "Elves" had he? Surely not. That was crazy at best. Elves did not exist. Did they?  
  
"I simply said that-" he cut off quickly, and she would have said something but for the look he gave her. She looked toward where everyone else was looking and caught her breath. A woman and a man came toward them, and she was shocked at so much beauty. There was an air of confidence around the pair that commanded respect, and Kit gave it willingly.  
  
The woman was so graceful that it brought tears to her eyes, and the man was fascinatingly handsome. She had always appreciated beauty in any form, and it seemed she was gazing at the embodiment of its pure form at that very moment.  
  
They seated themselves at the head of the table, just next to her as it was. Normal conversation resumed and the meal was served. Kit's eyes widened at the amount and variety of food there. Fish, meats, vegetables, and fruits, in so many delectable dishes that her mouth watered and her stomach growled. She only hoped no one could hear it.  
  
The Lady turned to her, and Kit instantly felt pinned by those piercing eyes. "I have been expecting you," she said, as a young maiden poured her wine. "I have seen it, and I know of your troubles. You must stay here," she continued. "Your protection will be assured. I shall have Haldir see to your personal safety."  
  
Across the table, Haldir's eyes widened considerably. "Me, Lady? Would my time not be better spent at the borders of the wood than playing guardian to this woman?" He looked apologetically at her, meaning no offence.  
  
But Galadriel would not be swayed. "This woman's plight is far worse than you know, my noble Guard. She is being hunted, and by a very dangerous man. Her life is in danger."  
  
"You have seen this in your mirror, my love?" asked the man at her side, eliciting a nod from the woman. Such a current of support and love flowed between the two that Kit found herself envious. The man caught her gaze and studied her, his serene face giving away nothing.  
  
"This young woman is strong," he said, "in all ways. Her spirit is great, and her mind very well educated. She is most worthy of our protection. I see that she has saved many lives in the short span of her own."  
  
"Yes, Celeborn, this I have seen as well." The woman turned to Kit. "Child, I am Galadriel. This wooded haven I have created with my very hands, many Ages before. This is my husband and Lord, Celeborn." The man nodded his respectful acknowledgement of her, and Kit felt very clumsy and gawky just then, compared to their easy grace and elegance.  
  
"I thank you for your help," she said, hoping her gratefulness was apparent in her tone. They seemed satisfied with such, and resumed eating their meal.  
  
"My Lady," she said, hoping that was the correct term to use when addressing the woman, "I do not know where I am. Can you tell me how I came to be here?"  
  
Galadriel watched the young woman for a moment. "This is Lothlorien, child. A haven for the Elves from the rest of the world." Galadriel watched as her words sank below the surface.  
  
"Elves?" she asked incredulously. "I am not…on Earth…in my time…am I?" The words were difficult to force out, yet she already knew the answer. Somehow it did not frighten her as she thought it might.  
  
"No, young one, you are not. You are in Middle-earth. Our time is much different than your own, I am afraid, so telling you the year would only confound you."  
  
Kit studied her plate, and then met the eyes of the handsome couple once again. "How did I come to be here, Lady?"  
  
"That answer is simple. At times there are meetings of separate worlds, rifts in the system of balance. You encountered one when your…carriage," she said, not certain what to call the device that had carried them, "went into the water. It deposited you here, and lucky you are that it did. There are many dangers about in these dangerous times."  
  
"But you are quite safe here, child," Celeborn said, sensing the slight hesitancy that sprang up within the woman's demeanor. "Within these trees you may come and go as it pleases you, but I pray thee do not cross the line of trees. There we cannot protect you as we would. Haldir will accompany you, for there are many others to watch the borders in his stead."  
  
Haldir, across from her, tried to be disappointed, but found he could not. The Lord and Lady had sentenced him to be her personal bodyguard, but he wondered just who would need protection from whom.  
  
The meal finished, and Haldir escorted Kit back to her room. "I will be nearby if there is anything you need," he said, feeling the slight beginnings of fear. "Naught will harm you here," he put in softly, seeking her eyes.  
  
"I am not afraid of the dark, Haldir," Kit said indignantly. "I do not need a babysitter."  
  
"That is true," he replied, "but you have come through strange and unknown circumstances. T'would be frightening enough for any to experience. I must go to speak with the Lord and Lady, but I will be close by." He turned to make his leave.  
  
"Wait," she called unsteadily. "Where will you sleep?" she asked. The Elf Lord smiled at her.  
  
"We Elves do not sleep as mortals do. Our minds retreat to places of beauty and walk paths of rejuvenation. If you call for me, I will come." With one last nod of reassurance, he closed the door and took his leave of the young woman.  
  
Back in the room, Kit could do no more than stare at the door after his departure. Alone, she explored the room, marveling at its beauty. That done, she slipped into the soft nightdress left on the bed and into the coverlet. The mattress was like sleeping on air, and within minutes she was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Love, I understand why you wish to help this woman, but why do you take our best Guard and assign him to watch her?" Celeborn said, watching his wife comb her lovely hair.  
  
"Because, my husband, I have seen in my mirror that she will be good for him. You see, you do not fully understand why I wish to keep her here." She set down the comb and walked toward him, taking both his hands in hers. "You see, she was brought here for him. She will love him, and he will love her. He has been alone for too long, my love," she said, and sighed. "I would wish him some happiness in his long days. Too bitter is he already from seeing so much of war and hate. He is an Elf, and to live fully he requires love."  
  
Celeborn studied his wife intently. Now he could see why this was so important. In recent days past Haldir had become withdrawn, cutting himself off from those around him. It had worried him, but he'd never thought about the reason for such a melancholy disposition. Now it was all too apparent.  
  
His wife was certainly a clever creature, he thought, as he pulled her near for a tender embrace.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haldir returned to Kit's quarters nearly an hour later. He had not meant to be gone for so long, but Galadriel had much to tell him. Even now he was still trying to take it all in.  
  
She was, indeed, from a different time, almost a different reality. Galadriel had explained that, like looking into many mirrors at once, different worlds and times could indeed exist together. But the tightly bound framework that kept the worlds in their own alignment was sometimes disrupted, causing odd happenings such as this. She had also given him a detailed description of the man hunting the young woman, and that he was to capture the man alive if possible, but not to hesitate killing him if he endangered her safety.  
  
What he did not know was that Galadriel fully expected him to do this anyway, once he grew to know the young woman.  
  
Also, she had told him that she was to go nowhere alone, not even in the safe forests of Lorien, for this man was clever and cunning, and he would stop at nothing to take his revenge. Haldir shook his head. Why would anyone wish this woman dead? She was light and dark, and mysterious and playful. He wanted to learn everything about her.  
  
He vowed then to make her safety his personal priority, not just for Galadriel, but for himself.  
  
Approaching her rooms, he perched outside the door and listened, every bit of his being focused on the sleeping woman on the other side of the wall. He could almost hear her breathing, soft and steady. Her dreams were good, this he knew. Her body was relaxed, almost fluid with a sensual lassitude as he felt her shift positions. His ears caught the sound as her breathing quickened almost imperceptibly. She gasped, and his entire body came alive, strung taut as a bow. Something was wrong.  
  
Stealthily, he slipped inside her quarters, and checked every inch of the rooms. Nothing.  
  
Curious, he moved to her bedside and looked down on her beautiful face. Her hair hung off the side of the mattress, and spilled across her chest to her stomach. He leaned closer, and could smell the scent of elanor flowers on her skin. The coverlets were pooled around her thighs, and she shifted against them, sliding one long leg out from beneath and on top. A creamy expanse of flesh was bared to his vision then, from the tips of her toes to just above her knee. And it was indeed lovely to behold.  
  
He moved to leave her bedside, satisfied that she was safe, when she moaned again, clutching at the bed sheets with much urgency. Nightmares, he thought, and moved to wake her. Gently, he stroked up and down her arms, not wishing to startle her when she awoke. "Kitling…" he said, and was surprised at the endearment coming from his own lips.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Kitling," Haldir said, gently stroking her arms up and down. She protested, wishing his hands to be upon her as they had a few moments before. "Haldir," she murmured seductively, "please, touch me…" Her back arched against his body, lying full-length across her own, and pleaded with him. Her heart was racing ninety miles an hour, and her flesh was afire.  
  
Already he had teased and tormented her, touching every inch of her flesh except those places where she needed to feel him most. "Oh, Haldir…please…" she whimpered, stirring against him. "Make love to me…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haldir's jaw dropped. She must be dreaming, he thought. But dreaming of me…? Despite his shock, a warm curl of male pride burst inside him, and an idea began to grow. But he could not. It wasn't honorable. Still, the idea niggled in the back of his mind and could not be ignored.  
  
Giving in to the whim, he bent to her lips, his face so close that he could feel her soft sweet breath upon his lips. It came in short gasps, and he smiled. Apparently she had been having the dream for quite some time…  
  
Gently, he fitted his lips to hers, massaging them gently. Her arms came up and linked around his neck, urging his body closer to hers. She whimpered when he tried to pull away, and he was lost. He shrugged his bow and quiver to the ground and wrapped his arms around her prone body, and her back arched to meet his caress. Tightly he pulled her against him, pressing his hips into her belly and smiling against her lips when she moaned into his mouth. It seemed he had quite a devastating effect on this woman after all…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kit was in ecstasy. With Haldir's flesh now firmly pressed against her own, she could almost feel his weight, how hard his body was from years of honing and strengthening his muscles. Bow-strengthened arms encased her in a band of steel, and she felt safe, protected in that embrace. Her back arched involuntarily when she felt his hardness nudging insistently into her belly. She moaned at the sparks of heat from deep within herself.  
  
He groaned, and pushed inside her mouth, sweeping his tongue around the secret places and causing her to shiver and sigh against his lips. There was so much gentleness, so much restraint in the way he touched her. It was almost as though he thought of her as fragile, precious… "I will not break, Haldir. I need you…now…"  
  
He broke his mouth from hers, breathless and shocked. This had to end before he lost all control. He sat back from her and shook her gently. "Kit, wake up," he said, a little more forcefully than intended. "Kit," he tried again, shaking her gently.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat straight up, barely keeping in a shriek of embarrassment. "Haldir!" she gasped, between puffs of breath. "What…what are you doing here?"  
  
He watched her for a moment, completely absorbed in how lovely she looked just then. A flush had climbed its way up her neck and into her cheeks, pinkening them considerably. Her hair was in wild disarray, trailing all down her neck and to the bed. Her lips were bruised from his kisses, and he knew he'd have to confess his dishonorable deed. Still, the urge to kiss her again surged within his deepest self, but he held back.  
  
"What is it?" Kit asked, pondering the intense expression upon Haldir's face. She was still deeply embarrassed to have been awakened by the same person who had just occupied her intensely sensual dreams… Thank goodness he couldn't read her mind, she thought, or she'd really be in trouble.  
  
"Lady," he began, but she held her hand up to silence him. "Kit," she said, "not Lady. Call me Kit." She smiled, and he forced himself to continue. In a few moments she would be striking him and telling him to get out. What had he done…?  
  
"Kit, I must tell you something. The truth." He told her, in very vague terms, how he'd thought she was having a nightmare and came to check on her, then heard her say his name and ask him to kiss her. When he told her he truly had kissed her, her cheeks flushing even moreso than they already were. "Oh, this is embarrassing," Kit said, moving to cover her face with her hands. Haldir quickly grabbed them within his. "No, please… It was my fault. I'm sorry. I had no right to compromise your honor…forgive me?"  
  
Kitlin looked at him for a moment, somewhat surprised. She had figured he would think her 'easy' or something of the sort, but yet here he was, apologizing to her! Tentatively she reached out to trail her fingertips down his broad, strong jaw. "Haldir," she whispered, "do not apologize to me. I was not offended. If I spoke truly I would say it was the most wonderful kiss of my life…"  
  
Haldir's breath caught at the complete honesty in her words. Perhaps things were a bit different in the place she lived. How lovely for him, for his heart… He wanted to reach out to her once again, but didn't know if she would welcome his touch.  
  
However, it seemed he was not the only one capable of reading one's emotions, alas nearly their very thoughts. Kit cupped his jaw and gazed into his eyes. "Haldir…" she said sweetly, so beautifully that the invitation was more than he could withstand. He opened his arms to her and she instantly fitted herself into them. His heart raced as he held her, and he could feel a stirring within his heart. "This is special," he told her. "Unique and one of a kind. Chances for happiness such as this do not happen," he said simply.  
  
"Then I say we take it and run with it. Throw caution to the wind. Haldir…I do not know how long I have to be here. Eventually, I must find my way home. This is not my world. I know nothing of the ways neither of your kind, nor of any others that dwell here. But, when it is my time to return, I want to know that I took full advantage of this wonderful opportunity."  
  
For long moments he simply held her, stunned by the immensity of his own feelings. "What are you trying to say, Kitling?" he asked, and was embarrassed when he realized he'd voiced the nickname he'd given her. She smiled at it and burrowed deeper into his heated warmth, inhaling his sweet forest scent. His arms were bands of steel around her, protecting her from all harm.  
  
"What I am saying, Haldir of the Guard, is…" She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the warmth of his ear. "Make me yours…"  
  
Haldir fought for long seconds with his control before giving up. He quickly shrugged out of his gray tunic, leaving only his breeches and the fine silk shirt he wore beneath. Kit watched him intently, but found she could not simply watch him undress. "Lie back," she ordered with a smile, and he obliged her willingly, crossing his arms behind his head. He watched her now, and she found herself suddenly nervous. She sat back. "Haldir, I must ask you something now. Where I come from, loving is not so sacred. Women who lie with men are not considered harlots or 'unfortunates.' If I do this with you, will you think less of me than now?"  
  
Haldir watched her for a moment longer, then sat straight up, pulling her close for a soul-searing kiss. "No force on this world, or yours, could make me think anything less of you than what you are. Beautiful, spirited, and gifted. Allow me to make you another gift," he said, lying back and drawing her atop him. This time he leaned up towards her ear, and whispered huskily, causing her to shiver. "My heart…"  
  
Kit closed her eyes against a wave of unshed tears as she felt her heart explode with love for this man- no, this Elf Lord- who had broken her defenses so tenderly and with not an effort.  
  
"And you have mine," she said softly, her breath stolen by the intensity of the kiss he gave her, claiming her mouth as she knew he would soon claim her body and soul. "You love me," she accused when he broke away at last.  
  
"Aye," he said honestly, still not knowing how to deal with the multitude of emotions that fought for precedence in his chest. "And you love me."  
  
"Of course," Kit replied. "I would give my heart to no man save the one I love, though it has taken me a trip to another world to find him. Please," she said, sitting back. "We shall never get anywhere if we do not get you undressed." Her teasing smile disappeared when she untied the strings of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
The expanse of his chest was large, hardened by rope after rope of solid muscle. It was pale in color, but so beautiful that she nearly wept at its unveiling. He was so amazing…elegance, strength, beauty, and a glow that made his disrobement almost painful to watch, such did it tug at her heart.  
  
She placed her hand in the center of his chest, feeling his heat sear her palm. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, and slid her hand down the expanse of bare flesh. The muscles in his belly jerked and quivered when she rested her hand upon them. Experimentally she trailed her nails over that flesh, smiled when he audibly bit back a groan and arched his back slightly. "Ticklish?" she teased, leaning down to place kisses over his beautiful body.  
  
Haldir was in pain from such exquisite pleasure. His body was impassioned to the point of agony, and she was his only source of release. He cried out to her in his liquid language, yet she simply smiled and continued her curious exploration of his body. Soon she was at the waistband of his breeches, tugging at their laces. When she slid them from his hips, he worried for an instant about frightening her, but she did not turn from him.  
  
"Oh, Haldir…you are truly magnificent," she said, fighting the urge to weep at his glorious body. Yet she knew it was not just his body. It was the fact that he was an Elf, the fairest of all the inhabitants of Middle- earth. Birds would sing at his appearance, she was quite certain.  
  
Having had quite enough pleasure pain for a few moments, Haldir quickly, effortlessly, slid up to meet her in a blazing kiss. Eager to see her before him, he gripped the hem of her nightdress and stripped it from her in one smooth motion. Kit gasped as her flesh was bared to him, unprepared for the chill of the night air upon her skin. He simply gazed at her, his eyes devouring her as a man would his last meal. "Looking for something?" she quipped, unprepared for the intensity in his eyes as they once more returned to her face, boring into her.  
  
"Not looking for," he said, taking her hands and pressing kisses to the backs of them. "Found…"  
  
He leaned closer to her, and at her insistent tugging on his hands, he eased his weight over her. Even for Elven standards he was quite a large person, and he didn't wish to crush her. "Am I too heavy?" he asked in a whisper, as he feathered kissed down her neck and to her collarbone. Kit shook her head and wiggled her hands free, clasping them about the back of his skull and pulling his head up to hers. "Haldir…"  
  
"Yes?" he asked arrogantly, the aristocratic line of his nose silhouetted by the waning glow of the fireplace.  
  
"I want you. Now," she said breathlessly. Her body was already aflame from his presence in her dreams, and she did not need to wait. "Are you sure?" he bit out, already having to fight for control over his passion. "Once I touch you I shall not be able to wait."  
  
"Yes," she said, arching her hips against him. He groaned, and she smiled. "It seems I am not the only one who does not need to wait," she observed cheekily, feeling the heat of his desire pressed firmly against the flesh of her belly. "Now," she whispered, kissing his neck.  
  
Haldir gently slid his hands along the tops of her thighs, and she parted for him without reluctance. Once he was ready, he sought her gaze again. "What we are about to do cannot be taken back, Kitling. Are you sure?"  
  
"Haldir, if you ask me that again, I'll be forced to ravage you, and wouldn't you feel sullied then!" Her tone told him she was teasing, and he grinned back. "Nay, Lady, I would feel most fortuitous, should such a thing be possible. Now," he said, kneading the flesh of her belly with his long slender fingers. She could feel the slight calluses from untold years at the bow and sword, and they tickled her flesh, causing her muscles to quiver and jerk at the tingling sensation.  
  
Gently, he slid into her, holding her gaze in such a way that no man had done before. There was a certain arrogance and pride mixed within that, along with the intense pleasure he was already giving her, caused a tightening in her belly. "Oh," she whispered, and Haldir gripped her hands within his own, interlacing their fingers as he eased completely into her. She gasped, and he had to clench her hands to keep from crying out with the shocking sensations that burst throughout him. "Kitling," he bit out, "do not move. I beg of you, do not move."  
  
His control was fraying, and she knew it. She could feel the thread of desperation, of an intense need to be gentle with her that kept him from unleashing the passion that raged within his soul. So, with a sparkle in her eye born mostly of passion and partly of mischief, she flexed her hips against his, watched as he threw his head back in ecstasy. She could feel the silken strands of his hair brushing the tops of her legs, and she smiled. It seemed the commandingly arrogant Elf Lord could be taught as well. He was probably used to complete control, she thought with a smile, and arched once more.  
  
This time, he moaned, low and throatily, and pinned her with his devastating gaze once more. As he began to move within her, he regained his control of the situation, smiling haughtily with the knowledge that he knew how to bring her pleasure. He did not waver from her eyes, even as they moved together to complete the dance that was older than all the Ages of the world.  
  
Together, they cried out, their eyes and hands locked in as intimate a union as their bodies, and knew that something truly wonderful had just taken place.  
  
Haldir fought to control his labored breathing. He had no words for the feelings inside him at that moment. He did not know who this amazing woman was in his arms now, but he knew that in all the Ages to come he would never find another that was the other half of his heart. "I love you," he said, full certainty keeping his voice steady despite the rhythmic trembling of his powerful muscles.  
  
Kit was taken aback. Had he truly said he loved her? Hope fluttered within her chest, but she tried to tamp it down. "I…I love you, too," she said, the words coming against her will. It was almost as if someone else were speaking for her. And she realized that, as a warm feeling sank into her bones and muscles and a languid lassitude swept over her, that it was her heart.  
  
Sighing, Haldir eased himself off of her and pulled her into his chest, sheltering there in the warmth of his big, hard body. He did not know how long this would last, he thought to himself, as his mind began to drift along, but he vowed to make it the best he would ever have. He let his eyes drift closed as Kit's breathing slowed and became steady. She was asleep. But she was in his arms, he thought to himself.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I will probably continue this. Review and let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
buffypeaches@hotmail.com  
  
Or  
  
nefertirigoddess@aol.com 


	2. Chapter DOS!

A/N: Okay, I've gotten a couple requests lately to continue this, so I'm going to try and pick up the reins again, even though it's been forever! SO! Enjoy, and let me know if you would like more! Later!  
  
~Rhiana~  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
  
  
Sunlight filtered down through the golden boughs of the mallorn trees, kissing the skin of Kit's face with a balmy gentleness. She sighed and snuggled closer to the spicy-smelling warmth beside her, smiled when she felt an arm slip around her back, holding her closer.  
  
"Good morning, Kitling," Haldir whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He pushed back the silky hair that slipped over her lovely features and drank in the sight she made in his arms. "Beautiful."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kit said dryly. "I don't see another woman in this room," she said, pretending to search the darkened corners around her. She smiled, but in her mind she was shrieking. She wore no make-up, and her hair was all over the place.  
  
Haldir blinked. "Nay, I know naught of what you speak. I would have no other share chambers with me but you." He caressed the velvet of her cheek for a moment before shifting her away from him. "The hour is late, sweet, and there is much to do. Come," he said, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated, torn between her great awareness that she was completely bare and her curiosity to find out what he was talking about.  
  
As if reading her mind, he arched an eyebrow and said dryly, "I have seen it all, and it is lovely." Shocked, Kit slid from the coverlet without another word, smiling at his blatant perusal of her flesh.  
  
"So arrogant," she teased, surprised when he gave her a roguish grin.  
  
"Of course. Now, come, we must get you bathed and dressed."  
  
Haldir considered this young woman for a moment, all at once the implications of his rash behavior striking him. He had known her for less than a day, and already he had pledged his heart and body to hers. And, while his mind argued all the reasons he should feel shamed and dishonorable, he could dredge up no sense of remorse or regret. His heart told him there was something special about her, that she was different. Of course, that was not so hard to believe. She had come to them through a rip in reality, a disruption of the natural flow of things. Obviously from her dress she was not of their world, and any fool would have seen that.  
  
But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his heart was feeling, feeling more than it had in three Ages. Nothing could come between that.  
  
Kit eased herself into the hot tub of water he led her to, sighing as the water heated her flesh and eased her body. Haldir gazed down at her, his expression thoughtful.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A shutter covered the feelings in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Do not be troubled. It is nothing. I must go and keep watch over the borders, as is my duty, but tonight I would be honored if you would take a walk with me, Kitling."  
  
"Walk where with you?" she queried, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
He smiled that arrogant, knowing smile, and arched his own eyebrow back at her.  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
And then he was gone, just as swiftly as the wind could blow.  
  
Now that she was alone, Kit wondered what she was doing here. Blake was here, she knew that; she could feel it in her body and her mind. There was a warning there, ever constant. If he found an opportunity, he would kill her. Then no one would stand between him and his goal of claiming her father's company. It would be his for the taking.  
  
Silently she vowed that would not happen. Her father had worked and toiled his whole life to build it up to what it was now, and she'd be damned if she'd let it be stolen from her. Antiquities was a dangerous business, but even more than that, thousands of lives often depended on requests for their courier service. At times it could mean the death of millions, but no one ever knew that. It was a heavy weight to carry, and Kit was glad she'd entrusted that part of the business to her father's top two operatives. They knew the ins and outs better than she did, even though she was just as capable.  
  
But here she was, in a place she didn't even know existed, in a different reality. It made her think of all the fantasy books she had read, about Elves and Dwarves, and the like. As a child they had fascinated her, made her believe in fairy tales. Until recently, the only fairy tale she knew of was the one that never came true. Love at first sight.  
  
Shocked, she stared at her hands. Was she really in love with Haldir? Everything had happened so suddenly she wasn't as certain anymore if what she had felt was love or lust. But just as quickly as the feeling surfaced, it faded again. Lust she had been in many times, but it had never felt like this. After last night she knew every inch of his body like a well-played piano, and he hers. She had told him things in the dark that she swore no one would ever know, and yet she did not feel uncomfortable around him; on the contrary she felt more like he knew her, like he understood and believed who she was and where she came from.  
  
It was a strange feeling, being in love, almost as though she could feel him in her heart. Perhaps it was because he was an Elf. She had no answers. But she did know that something this wonderful and happy couldn't be wrong, even if he was an Elf and she was a human.  
  
From what she had seen, the Elves were all the beauty in the world. They made her want to laugh and cry all at once. And their language... those beautiful, silky Elven words that had life all their own when they were spoken... She remembered Haldir whispering some things in her ear, and they sounded so beautiful she nearly wept, although she could not understand what it was he said.  
  
"Le na vanima," he had whispered, stroking the sides of her face. "Amin mela le, ar amin harmuva onalle ilyamenie e' cormamin."  
  
The words he had spoken were these: "You are beautiful. I love you, and I shall treasure your gift always in my heart."  
  
And with those special words treasured in her heart, she fell asleep...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kit woke with a start. She must have fallen asleep, she figured, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. They were wrinkled and pruny. "I must have been out a while," she mused, sitting up straighter in the depths of the pool.  
  
It was no surprise that she was exhausted, especially after the events of the last two days. Her whole world had come crashing down around her when the man she'd trusted as a friend kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Add to that stepping into a rift in reality and falling in love with an Elf- an ELF- in this place called...Middle-earth. This place that was populated with Elves, real Elves who were beautiful and mystical any fairy- tale creature she had ever read about. Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir...  
  
Haldir. Her heart fluttered at the very thought of him, yet at the same time a curl of unease wound through her belly. Never in her life had she done anything so rash and with so little caution as she had done last night. It was almost certain there would be consequences. It was always so in cases of extreme happiness right at the start of what promised to be a perilous adventure.  
  
She knew all about love at first sight, she thought bitterly, dunking her hair in the cleansing water.  
  
"I should know better," she chastised herself as she stepped out of the tub. A fine white cloth, another bathing sheet, lay on a low stool, soft and warm against her skin as she wrapped it around her body.  
  
Did she really love him? And, barring that, did Haldir really love her?  
  
The answer to her first question was answered so readily she wasn't certain she'd even asked it. Yes. Yes, she did love him. It felt real, so real that it was incomparable to any emotion she'd ever felt before. It was like a burst of adrenaline into her heart just thinking of him.  
  
Picking up the same silver handled comb she'd used the day before, Kit began to untangle her hair. Try as she might, his face was ingrained into her being. The fierce slash of his dark eyebrows gave him the appearance of a falcon. His nose was straight and the line of his cheekbones turned his countenance to formidable and arrogant. She wouldn't even bother to add to her growing mental list of his positive attributes the solid thickness of his arms, the heavy weight of his thighs, or the ridged and sculpted perfection of every muscle; how he held her so close and so tightly that she was consumed by him; the scent of green woods and earth on his skin as fresh as a breeze on the river when the air around him rustled. She was helpless in the face of such natural perfection.  
  
She growled in frustration and put down the comb, moved back into the main chamber, and slipped into the new gown that had been laid out for her. It was a beautiful blue gray, with flowing sleeves and a trailing hem. Despite its finery, however, she would have rather had a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. And an espresso. And her dog, Spence. And-  
  
"Oh, for cripes' sake, it's not his fault he's so perfect!" she cried, twisting her hair into a knot at the base of her neck and tucking the ends through itself to secure it.  
  
Outside, the weather was cool and balmy. Perfect for a walk. "And that's just what I need," she said to herself. "A long walk to clear my head and wake myself up."  
  
So decided, she left the bed chamber and descended to the forest floor. Here she could walk and lose herself in the beauty of the trees that surrounded her. She didn't know how long it took her to reach the ground; the trees were so massive. And, as she had hoped, it was impossible to dwell on unhappy thoughts when surrounded by such raw beauty.  
  
Haldir was somewhere in these woods, she realized suddenly. She could almost feel him. It also made her feel better to know that she was being watched over. Somewhere high above her head she could sense movement. Likely Galadriel had bade Haldir to inform the rest of the Guard of her current predicament. Celeborn had told her she was free to go at her will inside the borders of the wood, so long as she stayed within the tree line. That gave her a lot to explore and do. She wouldn't waste anymore time.  
  
"What a beautiful place," she breathed, as she crested the top of a small hill. From it she could see the Elven city. What had Haldir called it last night? Caras Galadhon? That sounded right. Their language was so fair and beautiful it bordered on hypnotic. All she wanted to do was hear more and more of it, spoken out loud. There were so many things Haldir whispered to her in the dark of the previous evening, but she couldn't remember what they were or how they sounded. But the meaning stayed with her. That was all that mattered.  
  
Continuing her walk, she noted how there was almost a music to the trees around her. They seemed to hum with an innate energy, a life all their own. Stray leaves floated down around her, so elegantly they reminded her of ballerinas on the stage, completing their dance of life before sinking to the ground. So graceful.  
  
She took special care to be silent, stealthy. Twice she came upon a family of deer, but rather than bolting as she expected them to, they watched her; just watched, waiting to see what she would do. When she made no move or sign that she would harm them, they went about their business, eating without care of the stranger among them.  
  
After a long while she came upon a stream, though it was rather wide to be considered just that. A strong stream, at any rate, for its waters rushed clean and silver. As she continued to watch, she almost fancied that she heard a voice singing; cool, clear, and melodious, there was also a sadness that made her want to weep. But who was singing?  
  
Close by she spied a large flat boulder, the sun's rays glinting off its surface. It looked as good a place as any to seat herself. She found, also, that it was sun-warmed and comfortable, and so she drew her knees up to her chest and watched the stream, caught up in the light that sparkled through the water. Her mind felt serene and calm, moreso the longer she sat and watched. The sounds of the water surrounded her, and that sad voice grew ever louder. No words were discernible, but the melody felt like a fresh brand on her mind. She closed her eyes and hummed along, and the voice grew stronger.  
  
With her eyes closed, images came to her. A young maiden she saw, with light in her hair and a star on her forehead, sitting beside the clear stream. Her lips were moving, and Kit knew this must be the young Elf maiden whose voice she had heard. She was elegant and graceful, and as white as a winter lily. Something about her was even more awe-inspiring than Galadriel herself, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She seemed...older. But then the young maiden glanced up at her and smiled, so kindly that Kitlin felt ashamed to be in her presence.  
  
"Im Nimrodel," she called softly, standing up. "Creoso a'sira."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Kitlin's eyes flew open, but there was no one there. How strange. And what had she said to her? It was the same tongue Haldir spoke, although it sounded more formal. Had the young maiden been a ghost? Or a shadow of a memory? Then again, she had probably just drifted off to sleep and dreamed her, because of the voice. That was a more viable explanation, and she clung to it. This place was so full of... She didn't have a word for it. It was as if she'd stepped right into the pages of some fantasy book. Nothing fit quite right in her own sense of reality. No one had cell phones, or beepers, or cars. They didn't even know what those things were! There were Elves and singing streams, and the biggest trees she'd ever seen in her life. The California Redwoods were baby sprouts compared to the sheer size of the trees these Elves lived in.  
  
Nothing made sense.  
  
Sighing, she stood up, uncurling herself from the warm boulder. Her muscles stretched, and she yawned. It was strange how easy it was to become sleepy in this place. Everything was so peaceful.  
  
But there was much more to see, and so Kitlin took her leave of the Nimrodel and continued on through the Golden Wood.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Haldir came again to Kitlin's chambers. She was seated at a carven table, perusing a tome written in their Elvish tongue. It was obvious that she couldn't read it, but she seemed nonetheless fascinated by the elegant, flowing script. Her hair was tied back with a leather thong, though she wore a gown, and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she read.  
  
"Good even, my lady," he said softly behind her, smiling as she jumped and dropped the book.  
  
"You scared the daylights out of me, Haldir. It's a good thing you're handsome, or I'd have to attack you."  
  
"Promises, my lady. Promises. But come, you promised me a walk this evening, and a walk is what we must have. I have just returned from the northern borders of the city, and my mind is weary of the day. Your company would be most welcome."  
  
Kitlin laughed and picked up the book, set it gently upon the table. "How can I refuse such an offer? Let's go, then." She crossed over to him, and he caught her hands in his, brought her knuckles to his lips each in turn in a gesture so tender it brought tears to her eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear the moisture, she ducked her head and grinned. Why did he have to be so gallant? In her own time and place there were few men as such like him, that would kiss her knuckles rather than something more passionate. But Haldir was content to leave their touch at that, and offer his arm to her as they left her quarters.  
  
Outside, the night air was balmy and cool. Silver lanterns were lit in all the trees, casting a glow over everything they touched. Haldir's already platinum hair was burnished nearly white beneath their steady lights, and they winked at her as they passed. Her soft slippers were damp from the dew on the grass once they reached the forest floor, but she paid them no heed. There was too much beauty in this place at night, so that it was impossible to think of anything else save her companion.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" Haldir's question came softly on the breeze to her ears. She couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Yes. I miss certain things. My job, mostly. I miss helping people, and having adventures. I miss my dog," she said, and he smiled at her. "But it's hard to explain. This place is so beautiful, why would I want to go back?" Her voice went quiet. "Why would I want to leave the one being who has ever made me feel content?"  
  
"You will leave, though," Haldir said, with certainty. His voice was solemn and his eyes were shuttered, as though she had wounded him. "Your time will come, and when it does, you will go."  
  
"Yes. I suppose I will." She turned and continued walking, up a small incline and between two large silver trees. "I saw a woman today. An Elf, I think. By that stream." She pointed in the direction of the Nimrodel. "She spoke to me, but I can't remember what she said. It was in your language, I think. She was so beautiful...What were the words she spoke?" she wondered out loud to herself. "Creoso a..something or other. And she said, 'Im Nimrodel.' What does that mean, Haldir?"  
  
Haldir stared at her, his mouth opened in surprise. "She spoke her name to you. She said 'I'm Nimrodel.' Nimrodel is the name of that stream, and the maiden you saw was she whom it was named after. Was this a dream?" he asked urgently, stepping close to her. Shivers peppered her skin as a breeze came up.  
  
"No...I don't think so. Well, I blinked, and then she was gone. But she smiled at me. So kindly. I felt ashamed almost to be in her presence. It was an odd feeling, like she was older than even Galadriel. But she was so young..."  
  
"That is because Elves do not age," he reminded her. "We do not take ill, or age, as Men do. But we can die. By steel, of a wound or the like. Or from a broken heart."  
  
"If I left, would you be broken hearted, Haldir?" Where did that come from? she gasped inwardly, shocked.  
  
But Haldir was not. He gazed at her, his countenance solemn and sad. "Yes. But if it is intended to be, then it will come to pass."  
  
"What if I don't wish to leave?"  
  
"That is not for you to decide. Your path is chosen for you. You must make the journey, and there is nothing to do to hinder it."  
  
"And what about you? Am I to simply forget you, and return to my life as it was? I don't think I can do that, Haldir." Her voice trembled as her throat closed, both with fear and unshed tears. "I'm not that strong."  
  
"Then let us speak no more of such a matter. The night is fair, and you are still here with me. Wonderful things are at play this evening, so let us enjoy them. Come, walk with me." He took her hand and placed it on his arm once again, and they passed in companionable silence beneath the mighty mallorn boughs. It was long before either spoke again, both loath to break the beautiful silence of the wood. 


End file.
